


The Blue Scarf

by nullberry



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And all the bois, Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Fluff, Frickin love this au, I hurt babey, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Love that brotherly support, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, rip babey, snuggles, tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullberry/pseuds/nullberry
Summary: The first time Warriors wrapped his scarf around Wind, it was sweet.





	The Blue Scarf

The first time Warriors wrapped his scarf around Wind, it was sweet.

The group of heroes had made camp for the night, in the northern lands of Wild’s Hyrule. They weren’t quite far enough north to have to sleep in the snow, but the evening chill still seeped through their clothes and settled into their bones.

Most of them were alright with this. They all sat gathered around a small fire, resting on logs and rocks they had carried and laid around it. They made idle conversation, some holding warm mugs of tea in their hands, freshly brewed by Wild.

However, despite the fire and tea, the youngest of their group had yet to stop shivering.

Warriors had noticed it earlier- as soon as the sun began to set and its rays no longer warmed them, Wind began to tremble- though he did his best to hide it, not saying a word. Warriors had let it go- he knew there would be a fire as soon as they set camp, and he assumed that would warm the island boy up.

It didn’t. Wind was still trembling on the log next to him, and Warriors simply couldn’t ignore it anymore. He looked down at his prized scarf- the boy wasn’t exactly clean, and it might get dirty; they wouldn’t have the chance to clean it properly anytime soon…

Wind shuddered again, and Warriors could hear his teeth chatter. Enough was enough.

“Hey, Pirate- did you want to borrow a part of my scarf? You’re shivering.”

Wind startled slightly, looking up at Warriors with a slightly embarrassed expression. “Oh- no! Thanks Captain, but I’m fine- just not used to the cold, is all.” He gave him a reassuring smile, and for a moment, the Captain wanted to leave it at that. He offered, and the boy said no- his scarf could be kept to himself, in good condition. 

But Wind never did like admitting when he needed things; and the kid’s chattering teeth were slightly annoying. Without another word Warriors reached over, draping the end of his scarf over the boy’s shoulders.

At this point, everyone was watching, and Wind’s embarrassed red face was only partially hidden in the firelight. The Captain patted him on the back, laughing lightheartedly. “Relax, I can’t have our best soldier freezing, then waking up stiff and unable to fight! It's in the team's best interest- just don’t get any dirt or grime on it, this thing’s important.”

The heroes chuckled among themselves, some chuckling at the encouragement and others at the love the hero had for his scarf. Legend went as far as to scoff and add in, “ _ Oh dear, not the scarf! _ ” but the offended glances and rolling eyes were clearly in jest. Not that Wind would have cared either way. The pirate looked up at the Captain, who playfully squinted his eyes at the boy in warning. His eyes were filled with thanks for the small act of kindness, and an admiration for the hero.

They settled back into the moment as they heard the conversation pick up again.

“No, this isn’t the worst scar I’ve got.”

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~

The second time Warriors wrapped his scarf around Wind, it was worrying.

The heroes had just been attacked by a grisly pack of lizalfos in the Hero of Hyrule’s Hyrule. The creatures had only a few infected in their numbers, but that did little to comfort the heros- they were still outnumbered three to one. It was even more unsettling when a few explosions went off, grazing some of the heroes-  _ had those bombs belonged to their team, or to the monsters? _

However, as was common for the young men, they managed to hack and slash their way through the small army of monsters, until it was only them standing. Covered in wounds, each going through supplies to heal themselves- but standing. Warriors shook his head to clear the ringing from his ears- a side effect of the last explosion- and relaxed.

It took them a moment longer to realize however, that only eight of them were standing. Upon his usual head count, the Captain realized one was missing-  _ Wind _ was missing. He immediately scanned the battlefield, unable to even think of notifying the others. He spotted what he thought to be movement around a small pile of fallen foes, and sprinted towards it, ignoring the ache in his bones from the long battle, and the concerned shouts from his fellow heroes.

“Captain, what are you-”

He kept running, falling to his knees by the pile and pushing a ‘zalfos corpse off of the top. His breath hitched as he saw the crumpled form of Wind, a large gash in the side of his shirt, blood pouring out from the wound and mixing with the infected blood of the lizalfos underneath him.

“Sorry, Cap-ain-” he winced, hissing in pain, “they teamed uh, up, on me. I had no- had no potions.” He gave a weak smile, before scrunching his face and whimpering at the pain in his side. Warriors had hardly listened, too busy unwrapping his scarf to press against the boy’s side, hoping to slow the flow of blood from the torn flesh. “They got… got some bombs, it was hard to dodge the- dodge the weapons as well as the explosions-” Warriors didn’t hear the steps of the others coming to join him, and he didn’t move when Hyrule lay his hands on the boy to heal him, quieting the child as the magic washed over his hurt form. He simply watched Wind’s eyes, which in turn watched him, a look of guilt amongst the cringing from the pain.

“You’re… you’re getting your scarf all… dirty.”   
  
“Shut up. You can clean it for me later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time Warriors wrapped his scarf around Wind, they were relieved.

It was that very same night, after they had all been cleaned up and had set up camp for the night. Though Wind insisted he was fine- Hyrule’s healing spell had  _ done the job, Captain, I’m fine _ \- Warriors wouldn’t let the pirate stay up with the group. Ignoring the boy’s cursing, he laid out their bedrolls next to each other, and watched as Wind reluctantly lied down. Though he wouldn’t admit it, the fight and injuries  _ had  _ drained him of his energy.

The Captain smiled, lying down next to him on his own bedroll. He himself was tired, and he didn’t want to leave the kid alone- the kid who’d become a brother to him, and who had been on death’s door only a few hours earlier. He would protect this kid- if anything happened, he would know.

When the group woke up, they found the two close together, Wind’s head resting on a large portion of the older hero’s scarf, and one of the Captain’s arms slung over the boy’s shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last time Warriors put his scarf around Wind, they sobbed.

The boy had gone ahead for only a moment, and the rain of bombs was relentless the next. The captain could feel himself screaming, could feel tears running down his cheeks- he could feel it becoming harder to breathe, he was on his knees, he was clawing at the ground.

Around him lay the bodies of the  _ disgusting creatures _ that had dared to attack his brother. But he paid them no mind, his eyes looking at the damage ahead through his tears.

He couldn’t leave his best soldier like this. He couldn’t leave his  _ brother _ like this.  _ He would give him the respect he deserved. _

The Captain removed his scarf from around his shoulders, laying it out on the ground. With trembling legs, he stood and walked over to the carnage, picking through smoldering trees and dead animals to find what he could. A hand over here, a part of a leg over there, little pieces of his little brother all covered in red and black.

He carried his brother- what little he had left of him- to his scarf, and lay him in the middle. He wrapped the cloth around him, ignoring the stains that were already becoming apparent.  _ He could not leave his brother like this. His brother would get the respect he deserved. _

The last time Warriors wrapped his scarf around Wind, it never left Wind’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that, once I had come up with the idea for, wouldn't leave until I wrote it out.  
This is the first thing I've written for this b o m b Au- I love LU and have wanted to write for it for a while, but it can be so intimidating with the amount of characters and the different interpretation of their personalities and hnnn  
But I hope I did these two a little bit of justice (I don't think Wind is often this kid-ish, but these were moments where his youthfulness shined)- and I hope I broke your heart a little bit ^^  
Finally, thanks to Pmd in the Discord server for giving me some feedback to better the story with! Any feedback in the comments is greatly appreciated as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
